


Worship in the Bedroom

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Love, M/M, Married Couple, morning blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woke up this morning a little... Well you know... Went in to reply in a RP... And this happened.... Here you go!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worship in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up this morning a little... Well you know... Went in to reply in a RP... And this happened.... Here you go!

Out of habit Cas is awake at 6am. He lays in bed for a moment looking at his husband, the love of his life. He's amazed every day that this man decided to love him. He gently runs his finger tips over Dean's face... tracing over his lashes... over the bridge of his nose where the splay of freckles are, god how he loves those freckles... Along his strong jawline... Over the small scar on his chin... Up to his perfect lips, these lips that have kissed him thousands of times in the last ten years of their lives. He traces his finger over them again before leaving in and pressing his to them. Dean moans a little, but doesn't wake up, which is good because Castiel isn't done admiring him just yet. He pulls back the blanket carefully, exposing Dean's torso and starts trailing his finger down his body... His neck *kiss*... His adam's apple *kiss*... His collar bone *kiss*... His shoulders *kiss* *kiss*... His pecs.... His nipples *kiss* *kiss* *lick* *nibble* *kiss*... His abs... His hips *kiss* *kiss* *nibble*... His perfect thick cock.. *kiss*

He softly kisses the tip, his hand griping the base before he slowly sucks it into his mouth. It's soft and salty and tastes purely of Dean. He runs his tongue along the underside as he slowly slurps on the soft flesh. He so very rarely gets to do this. Their sex life is fantastic, and they both are almost always at least semi - hard when they are around each other... Its very rare that Castiel gets Dean's cock when it's this soft, and he loves it. He sucks and slurps on it as it as it starts to harden, bobbing and twisting his head, running his tongue along the underside of his cock, grazing his balls when he can before his cock is too hard and he can't reach them anymore without taking Dean's dick out of his mouth. He moans softly when he feels Dean's hand in his hair and smiles knowing that he's awake. He pops his mouth off looking up at Dean, his green lust blown eyes looking down at him. "good morning Dean" he says softly before taking him into his mouth again, working a little rougher now that he's awake...


End file.
